


destiel one shots

by festivewalrusface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, cas/dean, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festivewalrusface/pseuds/festivewalrusface
Summary: Dean tries to drink his problems away but Cas is having none of it.





	1. confessions in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> wow so my first fanfic, hopefully, its not that bad. :)

Dean slid into the barstool with a thump, signaling the bartender to pour him a drink. He had just come off a hunt with Sam and Cas. The demon they exorcised had something before it went, something that had stuck with him on the ride home and something that was still stuck to him when he snuck out of the bunker in the early hours of the morning. The bar was almost completely empty, besides the bartender and a few stragglers with no one to go home to. He knocked back a shot of whiskey, pushing his now empty glass forward. “You will never be anything compared to those two. You're just an empty shell, you're dead inside. You're barely even human,” it had sneered. Dean's eyes were cold as he chanted the exorcism ritual. 

\---

Dean was decidedly drunk. He had been drinking the whole night and it was now 11 A.M. He slapped some bills on the table before stumbling out into the rain, forgetting his leather jacket on the barstool. The rain poured down, drenching him instantly. A rustling behind Dean startled him and he nearly slipped when whirling around. He was met with a very worried looking Cas.   
"Dean."  
"Cas, you should get outta here," Dean slurred, motioning in some direction.  
"Dean, you can't keep doing this," Cas said. He took note of Dean's shivering and took off his trench coat, holding it out to him. Dean pushed away Cas' outstretched hand.  
"Leave me alone Cas, go home or something."  
Cas was very obviously not "going home or something". He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him back, towards himself.   
“No more of this Dean, what’s wrong?”  
Dean cracked.  
“Everything is wrong. With me. I’m worse than Satan for fuck’s sake! I can’t do anything right except screw up or get you and Sam hurt. The demon was right. I’m not human. I’m nothing. Maybe I should just do the world a favor and die, I’m not helping anyone anyways,” Dean yelled.  
Something in Cas’ eyes seemed to shatter. A piece of him crumbled. A look of complete and utter pain fell over his face. It happened in a second. Not even. Cas lunged at Dean, kissing him with all the passion and strength he had in him. To his surprise, Dean returned the kiss with just as much love. Cas guessed that’s what this was. Love. Needing someone, protecting them, loving each and every one of their faults. Trusting them with your life. He snaked his arms around Dean’s neck, breathing in deeply and then sighing into him. The rain drowned out everything else. It was Cas and Dean. Together. At last.


	2. christmas fucking sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fucking sucks for Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, #2 here we go. i might be going to JIBcon so zamn ?? im only realizing now how long this is but yeah enjoy ig. the angst is strong with this one

Dean didn't to do the whole family thing. Especially, with anything concerning Christmas. It was a well-known fact that Dean Winchester hated Christmas. He despised it. So when Cas excitedly flew into the room yelling, "Dean, it's snowing! We're gonna have a white Christmas!" Dean simply nodded his head without looking up from the game of online poker he was playing. This was most certainly NOT the reaction Cas was hoping for. He came up behind Dean, wrapping his arms around his human's neck.  
"Deannnnn", Cas murmured against Dean's skin, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Dean said shortly, shrugging Cas off of him.  
Seven years. It had been seven years since Cas had gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition. One year since that fateful night which had begun with them getting absolutely shit faced and had ended with kinky gay sex. Needless to say, it was an awkward few weeks until Sam had finally snapped and yelled at them to "sort out their weird, gay feelings for each other". More kinky gay sex had ensued. It would be their first Christmas together and frankly, Dean wanted to get it over with. He was most likely going to go to a remote pub in town and drink away the painful memories of his childhood Christmas'.   
"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked, more urgent this time.  
"Nothing! Nothing is wrong! I'm fine, it's not important!" he yelled, slamming his laptop closed. Cas flinched as Dean pulled on his coat, grabbing his keys from the counter.  
"Dean, wait," Cas called out helplessly. Dean turned to Cas, his eyes dark.  
"Cas, trust me, you don't want me. Not now, not ever," Dean said in a deathly quiet voice before slamming the door of the bunker behind him. Cas sat down on the sofa, quiet. he dialled up Sam and felt three rings before he picked up.  
"Hey Cas," Sam answered.   
"Sam, something's wrong with Dean! He-"  
"He yelled, didn't he?" Sam asked.  
"How did you know?"  
Sam sighed and was quiet for a few seconds.  
"Cas what can you remember about every Christmas we've had?"  
"Well, it usually ends with Dean going out and drinking but-"  
"Cas you need to remember, Christmas is supposed to be a holiday about family. Each Christmas is a reminder to Dean about everyone we've lost. He blames himself for each and every one of their deaths."  
"Where could he have gone?" Cas asked urgently.  
"Where does Dean usually go when he has a problem?" Sam said with a humourless chuckle.  
"Got it." 

\-------------------------------

He found Baby sloppily parked in the driveway. Fixing his tie, Cas walked into the bar, immediately spotting Dean. He was surrounded by empty glasses and seemed to be well on his way to downing the next.  
"Dean, we're going. Now," Cas said sternly.  
"I told you, Cas," Dean slurred, " leave me alone."  
Grabbing his arm, Cas no less than dragged him out of the bar, slapping a few bills on the table. When they reached the parking lot, Dean pulled away.  
"No, Cas. You need to go. I'm not good for you."  
"Dean fucking Winchester, you are the absolute best for me," Cas declared.  
"But I'm not! Can't you see that? I couldn't protect my mom, I couldn't protect my dad, and I couldn't protect Sammy. I need to protect you. The only way for you to stay safe is for you to stay away from me. I can't do anything right. I can't, I can't, I can't-" With that Dean began to cry. Big broken sobs that ripped out of him. Dean placed his head in the crook of Cas' neck.  
"Come on Dean, let's go home."  
"Ok, angel."


	3. dr. sexy cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME SERIOUS CUDDLE ACTION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i realize this is shit. i'll do my best to make them longer i just dont have a lot of time rn (spring break). but enjoy the fluff :)

Cas was an angel. An angel of the Lord to be exact. Sure, maybe he didn’t have a halo or a white robe, but he was an angel. Dean’s angel. They were nestled on the couch together, the TV playing Dr Sexy as Dean snoozed on Cas’ chest. His hands were tangled in Dean’s sandy hair, and he was passing the time by creating constellations by connecting his freckles. He could never get tired of this, observing Dean’s every feature. There was so much Cas’ loved about him. Too much to count, and some things in Enochian that had meanings so complex, humans couldn’t even begin to comprehend their meaning.  
Cas switched off the television and smiled down at Dean. He placed a chaste kiss on Dean’s jaw, his smile deepening whenever Dean sighed and snuggled closer. Sure they might be doing something else whenever Dean woke up (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) but for now, he was happy, curled up close to him, feeling each other's warmth. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and disappointment fell over Cas. The cuddling would be over for now. But to his surprise, a smile spread over Dean’s face and he twisted their legs further together and closed his eyes again. Castiel was content to lay like this. For now, and forever.


End file.
